


Oneshot at a time

by fuyukora



Category: Utaite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comedy, Fluff, Lime, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyukora/pseuds/fuyukora
Summary: a compilation of oneshot i wrote, some will probably just be about a good relationship between utaites (not specifically romantic). if you're lucky, I might post lemon.this is the more "complete" version from wattpad because it will involve what I refused to write in wattpadps : updates will be extremely slow.
Relationships: Aho no Sakata/Uratanuki (Utaite), Amatsuki | Amanogawa Kakeru/Itou Kashitarou, Amatsuki | Amanogawa Kakeru/Luz, Luz/Mafumafu (Utaite), Mafumafu/Soraru (Utaite)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Why must you lay down your life (KashiTsuki)

**Author's Note:**

> Info:  
> Kashitarou x amatsuki  
> 1st person POV, letter style  
> Song inspired (please, don't have laid down your life)  
> War AU  
> Angst, be careful. Prepare your tissues  
> this is very short, I'm very sorry

Sometimes I evaluate myself too much.

Sometimes I wonder if I had say a different thing, if I had stopped him, if I just had done something different, would I make a difference ?

I remember that day clear as a day.

The day you say your goodbyes, sent me a bunch of sweet kisses. The day I saw your back, walking further into the distance. I sent you a wave, hopeful. I wished I have never done that. I didn't know that would be our last.

I remember the promise we made that day. You'd promise you will be back as soon as the war is over. You assured that you will be back with a large smile, and you'll scream out "The war is over! We won!"

I remember the day before that, you took me to the flower field you've always liked since we moved here. We sat quietly in the middle of the field, just enjoying the breeze. I start worrying about what will happen if you leave, but you assured me that you'll be fine.

But you're also scared, aren't you?

But even then you pushed through it, and we talked about our happy memories, our sad memories, our painful memories together, and we'll definitely be together in no time. Did you know soon that "our" will be "mine"?

The day the country declared that we've won, I was very happy. Every single one of us is overflowing with joy. No one could stop celebrating even weeks later. But did you know, that same day, when soldiers came home, when we're showering the hours passed with claps and cheering, I saw them went home peacefully.  
But I didn't see you. Your friend says this is only some of the few squads that happen to come home. He says more will come tomorrow. So I waited. Days passed as everyone meet their loved ones. But you didn't show up.

You never came back.

The house suddenly became so big, everything just feels so.. heavy. I cried and cried hoping that you will come back. I don't want to accept the fact you're gone, because you promised me.

But that day will never came.

I miss you. I want to hug you again, I want to kiss you again, I want to sit in that flower field again, is that too much to ask? I want to hear your voice again, I want to hear you calling out my name. Just one last time, is that too much.

Hey, I miss you, you know? Often times I can't take it, and I just want this to be undone. In the years to come, will you wait for me?

Hey, Amatsuki? Remember that I love you, okay?

For once again, I walk into the sunrise searching for the lost part of me.

-Itou Kashitarou


	2. Cockroach incident (MafuLuz)

Mafumafu POV

A few days ago I bought a new set of speakers. I don't have any idea where to put the boxes I won't use so I just put them in the corner of my bedroom, well because where else should I put it?  
So I spent the days just fine, and I was running out of ramen cups so I went out at 3 AM to get some. And then I came home to the G on my doorknob.

I tried to spray it with insect repellent, but.. let's say it didn't work out.

*****

"Ahhh finally~" Luz throw himself on the bed. After days of editing a song he covered, he finally can give himself for a once-in-a-while good rest. What do you expect? This is the life of a creative person, to Luz at least.

So after finishing up all the things he needed to do, he tidy everything up, turn off the lights, and get himself comfortable on the bed. He slowly closed his eyes, until he heard the twitter notification pops.

"Well, I guess someone is awake wwww" he laughed to himself. He checked the notification with his eyes squinted. He saw a "@uni_mafumafu tagged you" and thought ahh, of course it's gotta be him. So he clicked it, with no expectations, and when he realize what's it's about, he was pissing himself.

@uni_mafumafu : @luzabs A G came out of the boxes, I tried to spray it but it's gone and I can't work with peace please help me exterminate it;;;;  
@uni_mafumafu : omg my tears can't stop running help me please where are youuuuuuuuu ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

So he replied,

@luzabs : @uni_mafumafu I'm at home tho.. what happened ww?

@uni_mafumafu : A HUGE G APPEARED IN MY HOUSE AND IT SUDDENDLY DISSAPEARED LUZ PLEASE HELP ME;;; I'LL PAY FOR THE TAXI SO PLEASE JUST COME HERE;;;;;;

And thus, Luz began his journey to exterminating the large G for Mafumafu's sake.

*****

Now, imagine this:

Your friend asks for your help to kill a cockroach, and honestly you don't mind because at least you're still wide awake, no?  
So you went there, kill it, and throw that beast far away. Job finished right?

Supposed to, but nope.

"ahhh arigatou Luz-kun, you saved me;;;" Mafu thanked him endlessly and bowed. Luz thinks his job is done, so he was going to go home, but of course, it's midnight, so Mafu offered him to stay, in which obviously he accepted because "well it's his fault anyways AND it's very early morning so www"

So they sat down at the sofa, continues their chit chat to ease up the tension, and re arrange everything Mafu displaced when he attempted to kill the cockroach (www) and set everything down. Mafu goes to made them ramen cups, and places them on the table. While Mafu went to the bathroom, Luz was busy tweeting what had just happened because he just can't stop laughing about it, unaware of what's coming.

After finishing their business, they went to eat their noodles, and boom.

Another cockroach

Inside of Mafu's cup.

In pure shock, he threw the cup away, resulting the hot boiling water of the noodle cup splattered on Luz. With reflex, Luz ALSO threw his cup away. They're both screaming, they're trying to kill it and not succeeding, and when Luz forces himself to get the insect repellent again, the cockroach flew onto his face.

And it was at this moment, he knew, he fucked up.

*****

9 AM----

*kon kon kon*

Amatsuki knocked. No answer.

*kon kon kon*

"Mafu? Are you asleep? I'm coming in~"

Oh what a glorious crime scene does Amatsuki discovers upon coming in.


	3. Apart (UraSaka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info :  
> TRIGGER WARNING MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND SUICIDE  
> soulmate AU (where you can feel the other person's pain)  
> angst, lol  
> 3rd POV  
> ~note: a few things here might have been a bit inaccurate, so my apologies!  
> am I allowed to mention companies here? idk.

It's another painful night

Urata's everyday has been like this since the past few years. Each day he would woke up feeling tired, and then doing his daily routine with him on the brink of fainting, and slept with the sensation of nails digging into his skin. Some days it's better, some days it's the absolute worst. Every time he wonder, what the hell is my soulmate doing?

He woke up that night, staring out the window. He prayed, "Lord, tomorrow is my uni entrance test, please give us a little bit more strength to go past through this" he repeated it for so many time. He glanced at the clock for the last before forcing himself to sleep.

*****

*ding ding ding*

The school bell rang. Two and a half hours of test was finally finished. But he wasn't any close to feeling relieved.  
He knew he did well for the test. In fact, he's confident he was (at least) better than the average students. But he knew it's not just him.

Because there's someone else at the end of the line.

He felt himself starting to lose sense of reality, and bought himself a black coffee. Shima was there to help him.  
"Are they still feeling down?", he asked.  
"Yeah. It has been a little bit while since I felt anything other than being hopeless, I hope they found help soon"

Shima knows about his friend's soulmate. Not just him, his parents and the school counselor knows about this. It's unfortunate but, the best way he can help is only if he met his soulmate. As for what he can do so far, he can only give them positive triggers and hopes for the best.

"Hm, let's see. For now, what else can we do?" Shima offered him ,"We can grab some crepes by the bridge?" Urata lightly nodded and followed right behind him.

***

His face brightens within the taste of sweet cream and strawberry mixed in his mouth. They both sigh in relief. "Sometimes, food really is the best comfort of all, isn't it?" Urata chuckled.

They both continue to chat for a little while and headed back to their houses. Through the park, past the train station, and to the small road.

"Oh btw, I need to buy tonight's dinner. Mom is staying at Grandma's tonight so it's just me and dad" exclaimed Urata, tapping Shima's uniform. "Ah, sure. I'm prolly grab some snacks too"

A few minutes passed and they both arrived at Familymart at the bus stop. They went in and grab what they need, and went to the cashier. As they were paying, Urata noticed a red-haired boy came in followed by a bunch of older guys, and he meant really older dudes, not just a 20-something-ish male. He's not the type to bother other people's business, y'know? He thought nothing about it, only for three seconds.

It looks like Shima noticed it too, as he whispered, "Hey, do you think the old dudes over there is kind of, y'know, scuffy?" They glanced at each other, thinking of the same thing.  
Urata excuses himself from the cashier , taps on the Red-haired boy and hugs the boy.  
"Yo! Akami! Long time no see!"  
"Wh-" the boy stuttered his word before cut off by Urata's whisper.  
"I know you're uncomfortable right now, pretend we know each other."  
"Y-yeah! Long time no see!" the boy answered.

Urata pulled the Red-haired boy into his group and purchases whatever he had in his hand, along with Shima. They immediately walked out that mart as quickly as possible while putting up the act, and ride the bus.

They watched the bus start as the old guys stare at them. After far enough, the three sigh a relief. Urata decided to speak up.  
"Are you okay? We're sorry we had to drag you to the bus, you probably don't use the bus-"  
"N-no! It's okay! I really appreciate your help! And yeah I use this bus too sometimes so, yeah!" the boy answered. He was countered by Urata again, "Anyways, are you okay? You look a bit disoriented right now..?" he goes to correct the boy's hair

"Ah- um- I'm fine- I guess.. Um- I'm sorry I have caused you trouble-" the boy mumbled  
"Oh, don't apologize. We're just doing what we think we should~" Shima hums when the the bus arrived at his stop. "Too bad guys I've arrived, see y'all later!" He waved and jumped off the bus.

After a few moments of silence, Urata decided to speak up.

"Oh, you bought bandage right? Let me see your arm-"  
"W-wait-" the boy cut him. "W-why arm? I mean, y-yeah it is my arm but how-"  
"Oh, uhh, well, that's the first thing that came up."  
The boy silenced himself.  
"I am the head of health committee in the school, so everything's going to be fine.. okay?" Urata assured the boy, and waited for him to react.

The boy finally gave in and lent him his arms. Urata slowly rolls the sleeves and wrap them gently. For that short few minutes, He felt this sense of peace washing over him. It's not the yoga kind of peace you'd expect, but, it's just, peace. He felt kind of nice for once.

He noticed the boy, he also have this very peaceful expression.  
"Thank you" the boy murmured  
Urata nodded.

The rest of the ride went on silently. They both sat next to each other comfortably.

"Oh, my station's here. I'll leave first-"  
"W- wait!! What about the money-"  
"What money?"  
the boy baffled, "I haven't gave you back the money you use for the bandag-"

Urata smiled, "Don't worry about it"

and left.

For the first time in a while, he felt peace and joy sleeping into the night.

*****

The soft April has come, just like spring. Pacing through the falling sakura, as if we're pacing through life, gracefully.

Urata walked up to the already crowded announcement board. He glanced around, some people are crying, some are jumping around, some are still searching in curiosity.

He read the paper once again before searching it on the board.

76890...  
76890....  
76890.....

...

It's there! he thought to himself, grinning nonstop. It took him a while before getting back into reality. He was going to text Shima when he heard a commotion in the distance.

"eH NO WAY?!" "REDHEAD ACTUALLY PASSED THE EXAM?!" "DUDE YOU MUST BE CHEATING! !" "THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY A LAZY ASS LIKE YOU COULD PASS!!" "DID U BRIBE THE PRINCIPAL OR SOMETHING?!!?!"

and somehow he heard a similar voice.

"N-no? Now please s-shut up!" the boy stuttered and trembled, you could hear the fear in his voice.

"No I don't trust this kid, boys lets hang him!" one of the guy commanded, and the red haired boy was driven to a corner. Other people are either too busy with their own business and thought it's just some boys doing "silly" 17-y.o stuff. Some are worried and just.. watch from a far.

Urata knows something's up.

So, he immediately ran up to him, pulled him, and ran out of the gate. He can hear the other guys cursing over him and the red-haired boy.

***

Both boys are panting, tired from the running. They need a few minutes before anyone starts talking.

"U-um.. thanks back ther-"  
"Geez—" Urata cuts him and raised his voice. "You should learn to defend yourself dammit!!"  
"Oh.. um.. yeah.. sorry"  
Urata shooks his head.  
"Hah..."

It's silent for another few seconds with zero movement.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice..."  
"No no no it's okay, I realize it's also my mistake so..."

"..."

"So.. you passed the entrance exam to this univ?"  
"Yep.. you too.. I assume?"  
"Yup"

both boys continue to chat for a little while.

"Oh btw, sorry for the late question, but what's your name?"  
"I-it's Sakata"  
"Nice to meet you Sakata, I'm Urata!"  
"Y-yeah.. nice to meet.. you again ww?"  
"Right ww"

more silence.

"Um.. do you have line?"

*****

The days passed, and both have become great friends. It's a great coincidence that both went into a lot of similar classes, and by third semester they share the same apartment.

By this point they know a lot about each other. Favorites food, favorite band, what they aspire to be, weird habits, their underwear colour(www). They sometimes even talk about their unknown soulmate, y'know? Oh, they also started a singing unit together.

And then the coming-of-age day came.

After the whole party, Sakata immediately went to his room. Urata, who had fun in the party, somehow did not notice this, and proceeds to do his own thing, not noticing his' mate acting the way he used to be. But he thought, well we're all tired so I'll let that slide.

While he was making his drink, he felt a sharp pain on his left forearm, and check the freezer to found the ice rack missing. Since Sakata is the one who suggested the ice solution to Urata, totally oblivious, the brunette walked up to the redhead's door and opened it, while grabbing his own forearm.

"Sakata, do you know where the-"

***

There he was.

Sakata was crying with blood trickling down his elbow.

It took seconds after anyone realize what was going on.

For the good, yet for the bad.

"W-wait!! It's not what it looks like--"

"You think this is NOT what it looks like?! Sakata I--"

"J-JUST STAY OUTSIDE PLEASE"

"Stay outside?! Why would I stay outside after I saw you like this?!"

"JUST GO OUTSIDE!"

"Saka-"

"Please."

That last line caught him. He shut his mouth and quietly walks away, all the while he tries to hold on his own pain.

After a few minutes trying to calm himself, he knocks on the door.

"Sakata? Can I come in? Please" he whispered, praying that he would his prayers would be answered.

"Sure." The brunette opens the door slowly, revealing the redhead in his own sobbing mess. Urata slowly creeps up and sat next to him, and hugged him.

"Look." he hugs the redhead tighter. "I'm sorry I raised my voice, I'm just worried. Do you want to tell me what's going on? You don't have to if you're not ready"

Sakata took deep breath and rubs his head onto the brunette's shoulder. He muttered "Sorry you have to go through this" The shortie pats the redhead, brushing them as if he's as soft as a feather.

"That's exactly why we met, right?"

*****

Since that night, both boys have grown closer. They're way more gentle, more careful around each other. Slowly but surely, Urata helped Sakata to get the help he need. There is no other way to describe their relationship. Soon feelings grew and flowers bloom, and suddenly everything feels like wind passing by.

By 21, they had their first kiss together.

By 23, they lost their virginity.

By 25, they're both graduated and thriving.

Everything went by so quickly, they forgot about what has passed. Their time together was perfect. However, as in every thing in this world, nothing is perfect.

Sakata will relapse once in a while, both of them will have an argument, sometimes there's the silent treatment, and a lot of other external things they tried to work out together.

But this one specific day might have not been their luckiest day.

*****

Sakata is in the verge of having a relapse, and it is one of the worse one. Urata isn't here to help as he's on a very important meeting with his crew, and he realize that he shouldn't be entitled to be right by his side 24/7, so he tried to distract himself by doing everything he wrote in his to-do list.

Watch TV, scribble random stuff, exercise, he tried everything. But his mind can't shake it at all, and so he curls up on the sofa with the TV on, waiting for Urata to come home. At least I won't be able to do anything, right? he scratched his arm as softly as possible, as though he wanted to he knew he would disrupt Urata.

*Ting*

A notification pops up.

Sakata, his energy drained, reach his arms out to grab his phone at the table in front of him. At this point, all he wanted is just to fall asleep and succumb to the darkness, but he forced himself.

An email from his agency. Things couldn't go even worse but it somehow made it's way up someone.

He opened the email, and read through the whole essay that has been sent to him.

And the point is,

he's fired.

"I realize what's going on with your life, you have mentioned when you first enter this agency, but we haven't seen any improvements from you, and there are better people who has more potential than you do. So, you're fired. We hope you well."

After that text, his mind went blank. He tried calling Urata, even though he knew he wouldn't pick up. His mind is exploding, all he can hear is 

**end it now.**

**He tried calling Urata for the second time, but he didn't pick up.**

****

****

**He tried calling Urata for the last time, when he picked up.**

****

****

**"Sakata? What's wrong? Hold on I'm going home-"**

****

****

**"Urata, I'm sorry"**

****

****

**and ended the call.**

****

****

**His body moved by itself, picking up a razor from his shaver. With a blank sight, and a noisy mind, he mutters an apology, and the next second he's on the ground.**

****

****

*** 

Urata excuses himself from the meeting, since he's very grateful his crews are very understanding and knew what's going on in his life. A member actually accompanied him to make sure nothing happened because with the soulmate can feel any pain the other end feels, you can expect some crazy shit happening. 

He touched his head, he felt like he had been hit by a truck, and then his phone rings. He knew it's Sakata, and the moment he picked it up, he knew what to asked. 

"Sakata? What's wrong? Hold on I'm going home--" 

"Urata, I'm sorry" 

and he ended the call, which made him even more worried as he vigorously rubs his forehead. 

"Wait- shit-- Sakata Just hold on for a little longer--" 

And then it hit him. 

He felt his vision getting darker, and he slouched to the ground as he walked through the hall of his studio. He thought to himself, shit. What did you do? 

"Urata-san, do you need help walking to the car?" his crew carried him in his arms, before completely collapsing to the ground. 

The last thing he heard before his consciousness fade out is his crew calling for the paramedics, and he's zapped into the darkness. 

***** 

A month have passed since Sakata's death. 

Those days went on by itself, he watched as the world around him move while he stayed stuck in the same time. 

Everyday he mourned his beloved's death, praying that he would come back, even though he knew, what's gone cannot come back. 

Shima tried to comfort him, and he really appreciates it, but he apologizes that nothing can cheer him up now. 

He felt empty. 

He found zero reason to keep on living. 

While walking through the beautiful rooftop scenery of his apartment, he had only one thought planted in his mind. 

**"What started will always end, right? So if I'm going to die at the end, then it shouldn't matter if I die now or later, right?"**

_He took off his shoes,_

"I'm sorry everyone, I'm not the person you expect me to be" 

_as he stood at the edge's railing,_

"I'm sorry Sakata, I've followed you path" 

_And jumped off._


	4. Card three (SoraMafu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // TRIGGER WARNING (?) : mentions of date rape  
> Info :  
> Soraru x Mafumafu  
> Bartender AU  
> More platonic  
> Possible continuation
> 
> I apologize as this chapter will be back to the shorter version. I will try to make longer ones in the future.

"Soraru, handle the right station please"

AkaUta bar, _aka_ Red Song bar, is a bar located in the streets of Shinjuku, one of the best even. At least a lot of famous people came to this bar, including idols, music icon, and politicians. Thus, the bar is often busy. Today is just one of those another days.

That Tuesday night, Soraru was on shift with two of his mates, Luz and Nqrse(the manager), along with another bartender he's not too close with. Soraru and Luz are stationed together on the right station since it looks like most people just liked the right station. 

Early on the night, there weren't too much people in yet. Luz handles the coming clients and Soraru watches near the rack at the back counter.

Soraru has a habit of observing people while he was off the handle. He watches types of people came in and leave, if they're new or not, sometimes he caught himself slipping into people's conversation.

***

"Ah Soraru, change for me? I'm going to the back for a bit"

He nodded.

Soraru then walked up to the counter, he watched every passing client one by one.

As the night became darker, more clients came. And soon enough the place is packed.  
And he heard a familiar laugh walking up to the counter.

_ahh it's that guy again._

A white haired guy, around 175 cm or more, somehow very well dressed... and always with a different woman.  
Today is not an exception. He has been coming to the bar a lot recently, at least it feels like he has a schedule on when he will come to the bar.

Soraru approached the white-haired man, and immediately responded.  
" Old fashioned on the rocks and a bellini"

The blue haired men nodded and started preparing for their drinks. He watched from the back of the counter how this man has been acting.  
_Definitely not a host,_ he thought to himself, _he’s not that professional considering how many woman he has date here with. Playboy? I don’t think so.  
He’s more quiet than usual, and the woman looks more mature than he is, so maybe he let her do the job..? Not that this is his first time with someone more mature tho._

After he’s done making their cocktails, he presents them their drinks and goes on with the night. 

*****

For a few hours, he leaves the guy alone, letting him do his usual thing. However, he notices that the barcoded man has constantly rub his head, and his shoulders being very stiff, constantly backing away when the women tries to get closer, which is weird, considering most of the women that man went with is always touchy. And thus he decided to keep an eye on the guy.

When the women went away, assuming she went to the toilet, Soraru approached the guy and slip him a small note. The blue haired man leaned himself a bit further and whispered,

“Are you okay? If you need any help just order whatever is in the note”

The speechless man looked up and nodded.

_Oh, how sharp his senses are_

*****

It was nearing closing time, and Nqrse is making a last call and all clients start requesting their final drink. All bartenders are very busy, but Soraru had made a reminder to all staff that the man of silver might be in danger, thus Luz agreed to take most of the responsibility on that counter. 

_**And the bell finally rings.** _

Soraru was cleaning the shaker when his ears perked up to a slight clashing glass at the end of the counter. He turned around to see the silver haired man holding his head and the woman asking if he’s okay, and the woman proceeds to say “maybe you’re weaker to alcohol than you thought, c’mon let’s go home”

The bartender approached both figures and offered, “Miss are you going home with taxi? I suggest waiting her for a bit more to let him process the alcohol.” But the woman insist on taking him home, using the excuse that she'll be driving instead of the man.

“Then how about while waiting for the taxi, we’ll bring you our special drink? We prepared this menu just in case someone feels sick, it will calm their system down”

The woman makes a sinister look but agreed on it otherwise.

While walking away, Soraru saw the man holding up his pinky and ring finger out from the hands that held the head. Which, is a giant alert, as he note he gave the man instructed to hold up his pinky and ring finger if he needs ambulance, along with the drink.

Soraru whispered their code word for emergencies, alert the other staff and have Naruse called the ambulance. The blue haired man went back to the figures to bring the “drink”. The man in question groaned and excused himself to the toilet, while the woman tried to accompany him, Soraru came in aid and assure the woman that he’ll be in good hands. After a bit of distance, he glanced back to see the woman walked out of the bar in a hurry, and instructed one of the staff to go follow her and see where she’s going, or at least the furthest they can see. For safety, instead of bathroom, he brought the sick man to the staff room instead and once arrived the man collapsed. 

********

The moment he woke up, Mafumafu remember little of what had happened over the 24 hours. He was laying down in a hospital bed and he heard nurses mumbling here and there, checking on him. With his blurry vision, he saw the ER doctor talking with someone. His head hurts, he felt his chest pounding as he forces himself to get up. The doctor pushes him down back to the bed, saying something that Mafu can’t really hear.

After a few minutes of constant fatigue, he calms down and is able to feel his surroundings better. The doctor and nurses are nowhere to be seen, he assumed doing other works with other patients. He averted his eyes a bit to the left, and he saw a blue haired figure standing there, his gaze somewhere else.  
Mafu observed the man for a bit, and thus caught himself staring into his deep blue sea eyes.  
Slapped back into reality, Mafu spoke up.

“..hello sir.”

Their gaze meets each other as both parties come to a realization.

“Ah, hello. You’re finally awake. I hope your doing better”

“For now, I am. Thank you for the worries.”

…

“I’m sorry to have caused you the inconvenience. I appreciated it”

“It is part of our protocol that we protect each and one of our clients. But you’re welcome.”

After a few chit chat, the doctor came in and had a checkup on Mafu before explaining that the doctor found a mix of date rape drugs and thus will be present as a medical team representation, as the bartender suggested that they made a police report. Soon the police are called and Mafu explained everything, followed up by Soraru. 

As the interview is finished, the Police will be reporting if they find anything and thus he is discharged from the ER. Mafumafu bowed to the bartender and offered his name card, and thus the bartender before parting their own ways.

Mafumafu read the name card.

Soraru XXXX.

_**“…Have I seen this name somewhere?”** _


End file.
